Do primeiro beijo ao último suspiro
by as meninas
Summary: Universo alternativo, oneshot.Várias noites sofrendo com insônia até o dia que resolve dar um passeio


**Do primeiro beijo ao último suspiro**

O barulho daquele choro tão conhecido invadia mais uma vez seus sonhos.Acordando-o quando se tornou alto demais para qualquer um ouvir os nas últimas noventa e duas noites anteriores.Parecia que havia competido várias provas físicas.Cama, roupas encharcadas de suor, batimentos acelerados e a mesma sensação de angústia.Algo espremia seu coração sem seu consentimento e sem piedade.Mais uma noite e sono seria trocada por horas em frente a uma tela de computador.Procurando um motivo.Um único motivo que acabasse com aquele aperto.Algum desastre.Talvez alguém arrumaria um jeito de se comunicar.Não podia ser a família.Pais e avós já tinham ido há três anos, o mais recente.Esposa e filhos não eram.Tinham se falado naquela tarde.Aproveitavam, tranqüilamente, a casa dos avós maternos, na China.Ao sentar na cadeira de frente para o computador seu coração só foi mais apertado, deixando-o mais inquieto, logo o choro todas as outras noites que se acalmava cinco minutos depois, no máximo.Talvez votara a dormir.Não era.A pancada que havia dado na mesa com a cabeça ao abaixar para pegar uma caneta lhe mostrara o quão acordado estava ao ver estrelas e até esquecer momentaneamente o choro.Procurar por tragédias no computador ou sobre o trabalho que devia para a matéria o jornal, só o deixava dez minutos desistiu.Estava sendo insuportável.Ainda estava suando.E o ar-condicionado do quarto estava no máximo.Ar fresco.Era disso que a primeira combinação de camisa, calça e tênis que encontrou.A brisa fez o que ele mais queria.O acalmou.Não completamente, mas o suficiente para sua respiração voltar ao normal e para agradecer a qualquer andando sem rumo pelas ruas desertas devido ao o barulho de choro persistente.Num borrão viu a situação mudar.Da completa calmaria a agitação repentina.Pessoas corriam e o barulho de choro aumentou.Sem perceber seguiu-os.Só reparou o que fazia quando identificou a cena que tinha à sua frente.Um homem de capa longa, preta e cabelos de um loiro platinado apontava um pedaço de madeira para uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, com o mesmo choro que vinha escutando há dias.Antes de mais reações o homem falou algo que nosso protagonista não entendeu e do pedaço de madeira saiu um raio roxo que atingiu a mulher que já havia desistido de correr ao se deparar com a grade ao redor de uma escola.O homem num estalar sumiu.Sem esperar mais ele se aproximou da mulher já caída no chão.Branca com pequenas sardas, delicadas, espalhadas por todo corpo que a camisola azul escuro de seda deixava a amostram os trações eram finos, o cabelo de um vermelho vivaz estava espalhado naquele chão sujo que havia caído.

-Você me achou.-ela abriu um sorriso de dentes brancos e retos em lábios de um rosa esbranquiçado.Talvez, se não tivesse recebido o raio, eles estariam em vermelho vivo.O mais lindo sorriso que ele já havia visto junto com os olhos chocolates de brilho instigante.

-Você me conhece?-Harry perguntou aparvalhado se abaixando ao lado dela.

-Eu o amo.-ela fechou os olhos, suspirando cansada.-Me beija.-o pedido quase não saiu de tão fraca que a voz estava.Abrindo os olhos ela pode ver a confusão passando pelo rosto do moreno.Não queria ver a recusa.Fechou-os novamente.Deixando de ver o consentimento num balançar de cabeça, um sorriso discreto e um brilho diferente nos olhos verde esmeralda.Mas amou sentir os lábios tão desejados sobre os seus e ser tomada pelos braços dele.Macios.O quente dele contra frio dela.Total deleite com o gosto parecido com mel.Os dois não sabiam.Mas tinham o mesmo pensamento.Podiam morrer agora que morreriam felizes.Apesar de que, para ela, a morte estava prestes a se tornar real.Foi com pesar que ele se afastou seus lábios do dela, sentindo-a enfraquece nos seus braços, para poder encarar os olhos chocolates, doces, que agora estavam abertos.Ela sorriu ao ver o encantamento dele ao observá-la.Foi com esse sorriso e um último suspiro que ela deu um adeus singelo, cerrando os olhos uma última vez.Ele a abraçou forte, fechando os olhos e aproveitando para sentir um leve perfume de flores que se desprendia do cabelo dela.Nunca acreditara nas baboseiras que ouvia sobre amor.Mas, ela o fez repensar em todos os seus conceitos.Amava uma estranha conhecida.E era casado com uma conhecida estranha.Quando abriu os olhos viu o teto de seu quarto.Estava em sua cama.Suas roupas haviam sido trocadas.Não tinha a menor idéia de como voltara e como trocara de roupa.Sentou-se.Sentiu-se desolado e sozinho ao olhar para a janela e ver um lindo tempo se formando.Dia de sol e céu azul.Agora, tinha um amor perdido por um estranho.Em cima da mesa de cabeceira havia um bilhete num pergaminho.

"_Obrigado por velar minha irmã_

_R.W."_

Definitivamente aquela havia sido a noite mais estranha e prazerosa de sua vida.

Gente, aqui é a Lua.

Sinceramente eu quase não coloco essa fic aqui.Ela está sem betagem.Não é mais muito meu estilo, pois agora estou escrevendo uma Draco e Harry, só que não é oneshot.(Me apaixonei por eles...rsss).Sem falar que é triste.Mas se essa for bem aceita quem sabe não faço uma feliz?

De qualquer forma espero que gostem dessa...Não preciso pedir pra comentarem, né?

E quanto a Sem Título (até hoje), assim que passarem todo esse estresse de vestibular voltaremos a nos dedicar a ela...Acho que a Rafa já disse isso, mas, só repetindo mesmo.


End file.
